


Strip Chess

by havers



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Chess, F/F, Fluff, Ichabbie Weekend, Strip Chess, Underwear, Unmentionables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havers/pseuds/havers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's chess night and there are not much clothes left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ichabbie Weekend Celebration.

**Title:** Strip Chess

 **Flavour:** Sleepy Hollow (TV)

 ** **Characters:**** Abbie Mills  & Ichabod Crane

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 456

 **Beta:** The awesome like-bunnies

 **A/N:** It's chess night.

* * *

 

“Checkmate, Lieutenant,” Ichabod said with a naughty smile, and snuggled deeper in the cushions. He was ready for the next part of the show.

“Indeed, Captain,” Abbie replied, and rose from the armchair. Maybe she put a little extra sway in her hips as she stepped in front of her housemate.

They had played for the last several hours. Afternoon turned to evening and then to night. The flaming purple sky had made room for black infinity.

The couch creaked as Ichabod tried to find an even more comfortable position. He looked like a Roman patrician on a dais. If only there were a temple servant fanning cool air and feeding them grapes.

Ichabod only wore his extra long stockings and white cotton under drawers. Miss Mills never had seen him like this. He knew too well it was the reason for her lack of concentration. Her eyes had flickered more than once away from the board and over his naked chest and long legs. She had lost three games in a row and had lost her socks and pants. Only a long flannel shirt remained, covering her bum and lap.

Ichabod had to confess that Miss Mills' long and smooth legs, kissed by the flickering candle light, had made him uncomfortable as well. But his battle skills were still on fire. The prize was just too tempting.

Abbie started with the first button and revealed her gorgeous cleavage. Button after button was undone and the shirt slipped off her shoulders. From one second to another, no salvia was left in Ichabod's mouth. He stared and stammered, knowing he was lost. "Unmentionables in action and on Abbie." The gray lace and gauzy fabric hugged Abbie's round breasts, her taut belly and followed the sharp silhouette of her narrow waist. "See-through despite low-lit candle light." The camisole was completed by matching panties.

With a smile filled with confidence, Abbie folded again into the armchair, presenting her barely covered nipples a bit too lasciviously. Stripping out of her pants had been very effective but this show might kill Mr. Confident.

"Another round?" Abbie asked innocently.

"I may have won this battle, but you, my dear Lieutenant, won the war of our first Strip Chess Night." Ichabod bowed. "Your most humble and obedient servant." He had to call it a night or he would explode.

"I would say tie," Abbie answered, and bundled up the board and figures. She climbed up the stairs with the game under her arm. Halfway up the staircase, she turned her head and said over her shoulder: "Maybe we can play over the last garments on my bed? Then there will be only winners tonight!" And with a wink, she continued up the stairs.


End file.
